Episode 4337 (16th April 2006)
Plot Various villagers attend church for Easter Sunday. Ashley gives a brief sermon and then announces an Easter Egg competition hosted by Laurel. Lisa and Belle are eager to make an egg; Victoria only becomes interested when she learns there's a prize. She likes an egg until she learns Daz designed it. With Hari's prodding, Paddy buys the biggest egg he can find and begins to pipe icing on intending it to read ‘Toni will you go out with me?’ Halfway through he's interrupted by an urgent call out. Toni arrives home to see the incomplete egg with ‘Toni will you go’ iced on it. Assuming it's from Marlon and feeling hurt, she confronts him, wishing he had just told her to her face. Paddy sees Toni and Marlon arguing and is forced to reveal what the message should have said. Toni feels betrayed, assuming that Paddy had only pretended to be her friend to try to get her into bed. Adam is determined to avoid Steph blurting out their secret and suggests they go for a long walk together. Riddled with guilt, Steph wants to talk about what they’ve done but Adam warns her that dwelling on Terence will drive her mad. Steph suggests again that they go the police but Adam rubbishes her plan. Realising that he can’t keep her quiet forever he suggests they take a holiday. Meanwhile, Val comes clean to Diane that she's still in love with Eric. Alice is fed up by the Dingles doing everything for her with Samson, leading to them all leaving the cottage to allow her some time alone with her son. When Sam returns, Alice is content, but exhausted. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and lobby *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and front garden Notes *This scene in the synopsis did not air: Diane is taken aback by the news Val is in love with Eric, but after confiding in Jack starts to see the funny side. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 viewers (25th place). Memorable dialogue Ashley Thomas: "Before we begin, might I remind everyone that our Easter egg competition...?" Laurel Thomas: "Oh, er, the Eggs Factor." Ashley Thomas: "...is being judged tomorrow, so those of you who want to enter a painted egg, you still have time." Belle Dingle: "Can I do one?" Lisa Dingle: "If you're a good girl." Jack Sugden: "You started yours?" Victoria Sugden: "No." Jack Sugden: "You better get cracking then." Diane Sugden: "May God forgive you for that." Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes